<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprises in the Pants Drawer by Caedmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641902">Surprises in the Pants Drawer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon'>Caedmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only just a smidgen, maybe a little bit cracky?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is looking for a missing cufflink when he finds something unusual in Crowley's pants drawer. Why on earth would Crowley have a Winnie the Pooh t-shirt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Bingo 2021, Guess the Author: Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprises in the Pants Drawer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Good Omens Fic Writer Workshop Discord Guess the Author, round 2. The prompt was 'shirt'. It also serves to fill my 'Disney' bingo square for the Good Omens bingo 2021. </p><p>Unbetaed. All the mistakes are on me. </p><p>Enjoy this silly little bit of fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was muttering to himself, digging through the little jewelry box on top of his and Crowley’s chest-of-drawers. He and Crowley were going to dinner tonight in the small town they now lived, to a new restaurant that had just opened, and he wanted to wear his sapphire cufflinks. They were his favorite for special occasions, and they’d been a gift from Queen Victoria herself. But he could only find one. Where on earth could it be?</p><p>He put his hands on his hips and huffed to himself. So frustrating. Maybe it had fallen into one of the drawers? It was possible, he supposed. So, with a sigh, he pulled open the top drawer - Crowley’s pants and pyjamas drawer - and started digging. He moved things around, looking for a little flash of blue and gold, but something else caught his eye. It was a white shirt, and could have been mistaken for an undershirt, but it was white and Crowley never wore white. On top of that, it had something printed on it. Something colorful. </p><p>Curious, he pulled it out to see that the image on the front was Winnie the Pooh, holding a jar of hunny with a cross expression, and it said ‘Don’t Oh Bother Me’. Aziraphale smiled at the sight, but couldn’t help but wonder - what on earth was Crowley doing with it? </p><p>“Crowley, my love? Could you come here a moment?”</p><p>In just a second, Crowley rounded the corner into their bedroom with a smile. “Yeah, angel?”</p><p>He held up the shirt. “What’s this?”</p><p>Crowley’s face pinkened. “It’s a shirt.”</p><p>“I know it’s a shirt, dear, but why do you have a Winnie the Pooh shirt?”</p><p>“I, um, I bought it for you.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “For me?”</p><p>“Yeah. I did a temptation in Florida, at Disney World, and once it was done, I decided to hang around a bit. See what all the fuss was about.”</p><p>“Did you like it?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was great. Really the most fun on earth. But I got myself drunk there and ran into a bloke that looked a lot like you and was wearing this shirt. I thought about how much you’ve always liked Pooh, and how cute <i>you</i> would look wearing it, so I found it and bought it. Drunken impulse purchase. I just never had the nerve to give it to you.”</p><p>“This was before we got together?”</p><p>“About ten years ago, yeah.”</p><p>Aziraphale was beaming. “You’re so incredibly sweet.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>“Well, you are.”</p><p>“I’m <i>not</i> sweet.”</p><p>“Of course not, dear,” Aziraphale said indulgently. He looked at the shirt again. “I’d like to wear it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” he said, flushing redder.</p><p>“But I want to. It means a great deal to me that you saw something and thought of me and loved me enough to buy it, even when we weren’t yet a couple. So I think I’ll wear it as a vest, under my shirt. Perhaps I’ll sleep in it, too.”</p><p>Crowley gave him a sheepish grin. “You really do like it?”</p><p>“I love it, Crowley. It’s special and perfect.”</p><p>His smile grew, and he kissed Aziraphale. “Thank you. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Now, tell me, did you really enjoy Disney World?”</p><p>“I did. It was great.”</p><p>“I hear it can be quite romantic. Would you like to go sometime? With me?”</p><p>Crowley beamed. “I’d love to, angel.”</p><p>“Then we’ll sit down tomorrow and book tickets to America. But for tonight, we have dinner plans.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by the incomparable Yvesriba! Thank you! I love you!!</p><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>